


When Harry Met Meghan

by DarlingCassidy



Category: British Royalty RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingCassidy/pseuds/DarlingCassidy
Summary: This is a story of how Prince Harry met American actress Meghan Markle.





	1. Chapter 1

"And... cut!" the director shouted.

It was the last scene for this season of Suits and Meghan was so excited to finally have four months of relaxation.

The final scene was her sitting in Mike Ross's office, just staring at him while he looks out his window. Wasn't the hardest scene, but it was the longest because she anticipated it to finish sooner.

It was a full minute before she finally stood up from the corner and yawned to herself. It was 1:00 in the morning and her body clock is all messed up. Everybody around her was scuffling around, rearranging cameras and readjusting the studio lights. They all can't wait to go home, too.

She gave a quick squeeze to her co-actor, Patrick J. Adams. He simply smiled back, obviously also tired from the shoot. 

"Goodnight everybody," Meghan said as she left the set, removing her blazer and ruffling her hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shay is an OC — blond, green-eyed, friendly.

_Beep beep!_

Meghan's bestfriend Shay texted her.

 _SHAY:_ Hey, you busy Saturday night?

 _MEGHAN:_ Suits over. What's up?

 _SHAY:_ I want to set you up on a date of course :-)

 _MEGHAN:_ Are you serious? Who? :-P

Her iPhone suddenly rang. It was Shay. Meghan can hear the excitement in her voice.

"Well for starters, his name is Harry — and you might even know him."

"Really," Meghan said, unamused. "I know a lot of Harrys, Shay."

"He's British."

"Harry Potter, of course," Meghan replied, so used to Shay's jokes.

"No, silly. But there is a castle involved."

Meghan stayed quiet on the line, but Shay can almost see the smile on her face.

"Prince Harry. It's Prince Harry," Shay said.

Meghan's smile disappeared. She knew Shay was serious

"Prince Harry, as in, Prince Harry?"

"Yes, we're somewhat acquainted, Meg," Shay replied.

After a full minute of silence, Meghan finally spoke.

"Well, is he nice?"

"Never hurt a bug. I've known him from several engagements."

Meghan didn't bother wondering so much as to how but why.

"Why'd you want to set me up with him?"

"I just think he's the kind of guy that would be perfect for you. And he _really_ is nice. And I'm not saying that just because he's a prince."

"Good enough for me," Meghan finally said.

"Great!" Shay said excitedly, a little too loud that made Meghan jump. "I'll pick you up at six."

"All right," Meghan said, and finally hung up.

She smiled to herself and bit her lip. Meghan was surprised to hear the excitement in her voice, too.


	3. Chapter 3

_Beep beep!_

It was a nice evening. Cold and a slightly dewy. His Royal Highness Prince Harry was staring out his large window, bordered by thick red curtains. His bedroom lights were out but the lights outside seemed to dance.

He was enjoying the view when his phone beeped. With a knowing smile, he read the text message. It was Shay — she arranged another date for him.

Harry called her and after two rings, Shay picked up.

"You excited yet?" she said in a sing-song voice.

"What's her name again?"

"Meghan Markle," Shay replied.

"I've never heard of her."

"Even better then," Shay said. "At least everything's fresh."

"So she said yes to this date?" 

Shay rolled her eyes. His accent still is cute, to be honest.

"Yes. She's American, by the way."

"I've dated American girls before," Harry said defensively. 

The line stayed quiet for a while. Then, Shay finally spoke: "I think you both are going to get along really well."

Harry smiled. "Thank you, Shay. Goodnight."

Harry hung up and set his phone on his bedside table. He walked over to his Macbook Air on top of his bed and opened up Google Images. He typed in the query 'Megan Markel' ...and noticed that the correct spelling was 'Meghan Markle'. 

_Like sparkle_ , Harry thought.

Among the related queries were "Rachel Zane" and "Suits".

He always searches up the girls Shay sets up with him. He was about to pressed Enter when he suddenly stopped midway. 

"No," he said to himself. "I want it to be a surprise this time."

He shut his laptop close and walked across the room to put it on top of his desk.

He walked back to his bed and, with a spring, jumped delightfully. 

_Why do I feel... excited?_

This date was something different. Perhaps it was the mystery. How does Ms. Meghan Markle look like?

He pulled his covers and snuggled his pillow, and slept with a wide smile on his face.


End file.
